In conventional methods for fabricating photovoltaic cells and other electronic devices from semiconductor wafers, the wafer is generally thicker than actually required by the device. Making thinner semiconductor wafers using conventional methods such as grinding are typically high temperature processes that may utilize temporary carriers to fix or manipulate the wafer during thinning. Adhesives used to fix semiconductor wafers to a temporary carrier during the grinding process must be stable at temperatures suitable for grinding such as above 250, 260, or 285° C. Adhesives may also be used in the manufacture of flexible electronic assemblies. Adhesives known in the art may be decomposable and exhibit thermal stability during processes such as dielectric deposition and metallization of flexible substrates or semiconductor wafers.